


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by emilyk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyk/pseuds/emilyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve celebrate a lovely December evening by decorating their Christmas tree, eating hard-as-rocks cookies, and being ridiculously in love. Also Steve is a little bit of a shit as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very stucky Christmas!

“Buck, do we really have to wear these monstrosities?” Steve frowns down at the gaudy Christmas sweater with attached bells that jingled every time he moved, that his wonderful boyfriend forced him to wear.

Bucky grins down at him from his perch on a step stool, where he’s trying to hang a snowflake ornament on their tree.

“Are you kiddin’, this is definitely the cutest you’ve ever looked, Rogers. You should be thanking me.”

Steve pulls a face at his back and flicks one of the bells hanging off his sweater as Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas flows from the speaker of Steve’s stereo.

“This is honestly a form of torture and I wore short shorts with tights in front of hundreds of people.” 

Steve complains, but he doesn’t really mean it. Bucky presented him with this ugly mistake of a sweater with one of the largest grins he’d ever seen and it really warmed his heart to see his boyfriend so happy, call him a sap, but he can never say no to Bucky. It’s not that bad, really, Bucky has on a sweater just as ugly and ridiculous as his, so he’s not alone in his humiliation. Bucky actually went above and beyond, placing a plush, red Santa hat with a big, white pom pom on his head. It was utterly adorable, but Steve wasn’t about to tell him that.

Bucky bounds off the step stool and stands next to Steve, wrapping his arm around his middle and staring up at their newly decorated tree, complete with stringed popcorn, mismatched ornaments, and a bright, gold star.

“Looks good, Buck.” Steve tells him as he eyes the tree up and down, it’s the artist in him, and gives his boyfriend an appreciative smile.

“It does look good, doesn’t it?” Bucky says, gazing up at his tree, “It reminds me of when we were kids.”

Steve moves so that he’s behind Bucky and wraps both of his arms around his waist, his chin resting on his right shoulder.

“Me too, I remember you would always make gingerbread cookies and they’d be so hard it was like chewing gravel.”

Bucky doesn’t face him, but Steve can feel his grin.

“That feels like an exaggeration, and they were probably hard and burned, because I was too busy takin’ care of my sickly best friend.”

Steve doesn’t face him, but Bucky can feel the sour face he’s pulling and chuckles.

“Yeah, that part wasn’t as great.” Steve says, remembering how every Christmas he came down with something that put him on bed rest throughout the holiday.

Bucky turns around in Steve’s arms, so that they’re face to face and brings his arms up to wrap around Steve’s neck. He isn’t as shy about his metal arm anymore and Steve is definitely grateful, he wants all of Bucky all of the time, it’s actually become kind of a problem. The other Avengers are always teasing him how he can’t go anywhere without his Bucky and Steve always denies it, but he knows it’s true. Steve has no idea how he got so lucky to have fallen in love with his best friend, and as much as they have been through he can’t help but feel they deserve every happiness they can get their hands on and if that means that Steve has to pout and declare ‘Not without Bucky’, then he’ll do it.

“I’m glad you’re here Steve.” Bucky says, resting his forehead against his best friend’s.

Steve smiles softly, his eyes fluttering closed, and revels in the here and now.

“I’m glad you’re here too, Buck.”

Bucky grins when he kisses him, his lips moving over Steve’s in a soft and languid way and he feels like he could just stay like this and kiss Steve forever. He doesn’t think he could ever get tired of feeling Steve against him, the way his arms tighten around him and the soft flutter of his unfairly long eyelashes on his cheek. No, Bucky Barnes could never tire of Steve Rogers.

“Guess what?” Bucky whispers between them when they pull back for air.

“What?” Steve asks, raising a quizzical brow.

Bucky grins.

“I made gingerbread cookies.”

Steve is silent for a short moment before letting out a loud peal of laughter, throwing his head back, and exposing the long column of his neck, which Bucky plans to mark up later, while Bucky rolls his eyes.

“They are not that bad!” He declares, throwing his hands up in the air as he makes his way into the kitchen, his Santa hat slightly askew from their earlier make out session.

Steve chuckles at his retreating back.

“You know I love you, but baked good are not your strong suit. Now lasagna, on the other hand, that is your strongest suit.”

Bucky sighs exasperatedly as he pulls his gingerbread cookies out of the oven.

“You and your love affair with lasagna, honestly Steve, people are startin’ to talk.”

Steve grabs for a cookie, despite the fact that they just came out of the oven and bites off the head of a lovely gingerbread man, he purposely bites down hard, so it makes a loud crunching noise and Bucky gives him a pointed look. Steve smiles innocently.

“Let them talk,” he replies, “Love is love.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but he’s beaming up at him.

“You’re an idiot.”

Steve grins widely and pulls Bucky in by his belt buckle and places a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, leaving gingerbread crumbs on his cheek.

Bucky shoves him away playfully and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand.

“You’re like a child, honestly.” Bucky retorts.

Steve just smiles, shoving more of his cookie in his mouth.

“Got anything to wash this down with, Mrs. Clause?” He asks around his mouth full of cookie.

Bucky scrunches up his nose and frowns.

“Why am I Mrs. Clause?”

Steve swallows his cookie and points at Bucky.

“You’re making me cookies and wearing a frilly, white apron.” Steve points out, like it should be obvious.

Bucky scoffs.

“First of all, I made these cookies for me, and this apron is not frilly.” Bucky says, grabbing the rest of Steve’s cookie and popping it in his mouth, it crunches loudly and Bucky winces.

Steve gives him a pointed look and Bucky ignores him.

“You don’t have to defend your apron to me, I’ve had many a wet dream about it.” He says bluntly, reaching for another cookie.

Bucky’s jaw drops as several different images reel through his head.

“You have not.” Bucky remarks incredulously.

Steve just stares him down, as if daring him to a challenge.

Bucky closes his mouth and pours himself and Steve a mug of hot chocolate.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He murmurs, before taking a sip of his cocoa.

Steve smirks and his smile turns playful as Bucky looks up at him.

“What?” Bucky asks, looking up at him with total innocence.

Steve snorts and reaches for the mug, Bucky poured for him.

“Nothing, you just look so handsome with a mustache.” He replies innocently.

“Wha-?”

Bucky reaches up a hand and touches his upper lip, feeling the chocolatey foam from his drink.

Steve lets out another howl of laughter, his shoulders shaking with the force of it.

Bucky is laughing along with him and reaching for a napkin.

“You know, you’re laughin’, but I bet I look unbelievably handsome.”

Steve sobers up a little, although he’s still smiling light-heartedly.

“Well, you always look unbelievably handsome, so what’s the difference?” He asks, taking the napkin out of Bucky’s hand and instead giving him a sloppy kiss, licking the sweet chocolate away and running his tongue over Bucky’s lower lip.

Bucky’s smiling against him and it’s honestly the best feeling in the world.

“You’re quite the charmer, Steve.” He mumbles between sweet kisses.

“That’s what they tell me.” He says, hands running down his back and lower until he’s squeezing his backside.

Bucky pulls back for a minute with a smirk on his lips.

“You know, everyone thinks you’re a gentleman, yet I can’t keep your hands off my ass.”

Steve grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Can you blame me?” He quips.

Bucky pretends to think about it for a moment then shakes his head.

“No, I can’t.”

Steve laughs and then captures Bucky’s lips again with his own, and these are the moments that they both cherish the most, when it’s just them completely at ease with another, so full of love and warmth and just so ridiculously happy, it’s almost criminal.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Steve says later that night, when they’re both cuddled on the sofa, basking in the multicolored lights of the Christmas tree and the sweet buzz from the alcohol they splashed in their cocoa.

He holds his arm in the air between them and Bucky looks up at the mistletoe dangling from his fingertips.

“You’re so cheesy.”

Steve smiles warmly at him.

“I love you, too.”

Bucky grins and kisses him sweetly, tongues running against each other, innocently. Steve cups his jaw, the skin of his hand being abused by the short stubble there.

And they stay like that for the rest of the night, watching cheesy Christmas movies and falling asleep wrapped up in each other. It’s one of the best Christmases they’ve ever had, just the two of them in their own little corner of the world. They’d finally found each other again and they wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
